criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Diamond
Blood Diamond is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred tenth case of the game and the fifty-fourth case of Pacific Bay. It is the fourth case to take place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez suggested the Pacific Bay Criminal Case Team to keep tabs on Merv Waylon due to a possibility of him being involved of the heist targeting the Mennagio Casino since the big heist required guns, making the gun convention a target for the heist participants. With Amy Young, the player attempted to pin something on Merv only to find him pinned to a motel wall with knives. It took Roxie Sparks to find out that Merv was tortured to death off-screen, meaning that he was stabbed to death post-mortem with throwing knives. Merv was tortured at the basement of the Mennagio Casino forcing the player to treat Eugenia Hestentrope as a suspect, but in spite of Eugenia being in trouble, the player gathered enough evidence to prove Sheikh Faisal guilty of grand homicide. Abdullah bin Faisal was infuriated after Amy and the player gathered enough evidence to prove the faux Sheikh guilty of grand homicide due to him assuming he had diplomatic immunity from criminal prosecution in foreign soil. During the investigation, Hannah Choi found out that Faisal was also a con since he was a failed actor in Ivywood per her information audit. Amy took advantage of Hannah's exploit to make Faisal admit to grand homicide not to mention the assumption of the Sheikh con Faisal cherished throughout his life but eventually the driving reason for the murder was because of the diamonds he wanted. The moment Papa Quansah landed in Paradise City, Faisal targeted him so that he could commence a gun smuggling operation for the Middle East--until Merv beat Faisal for the diamonds. Wanting the diamonds like it was something that's of high importance to him, Amy thought Faisal tortured Merv so that he would surrender the diamonds to him, but Merv was very protective of the diamonds Quansah promised. Faisal wanted everything that benefitted his Sheikh persona, but Amy felt that this would be of use in court, so the player shipped Faisal to face Judge Dante. Judge Dante wanted to know as to why Faisal was innocent of the finger cutting that happened in the Mennagio Casino minutes before Merv's demise, but all Faisal wanted to know was where the diamonds were. Faisal placed a lot of hard work to ensure that his Sheikh persona benefitted him financially and physically much to the chagrin of Merv beating Faisal for the diamonds. Judge Dante had heard enough, so he sentenced the faux Sheikh to 30 years in jail. An investigational audit concluded that Merv cut his own fingers to prevent Faisal from knowing the location of the diamonds, clearing Quansah of any torture charges brought against him. Meanwhile, Chief Marquez questioned Louis De Rico about the impending heist about to take place in the Mennagio Casino, a feat that was confirmed to be true after Hannah's findings. The team took its time to warn Eugenia about her nightmares being true, prompting Chief Marquez to have Frank Knight to join the player in stopping the heist from occurring. Stats Victim *'Merv Waylon' (found pinned to a motel wall with knives) Murder Weapon *'Throwing Knives' Killer *'Sheikh Faisal' Suspects C110LDeRico.png|Louis De Rico C110MLWaylon.png|Mary-Lou Waylon C110PapaQuansah.png|Papa Quansah C110EHestentrope.png|Eugenia Hestentrope C110SFaisal.png|Sheikh Faisal Killer's Profile *The killer throws knives. *The killer plays blackjack. *The killer listens to country music. *The killer wears a Gun Con Badge. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Motel Balcony. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Briefcase, Door Hanger) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Motel Matchbox; New Suspect: Louis De Rico) *Ask Louis De Rico about meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Motel Matchbox found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Convention Hall) *Investigate Convention Hall. (Prerequisite: Talk to Louis De Rico; Clues: Crate of Weapons, Broken Pieces) *Examine Crate of Weapons. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Mary-Lou Waylon) * Inform Mary-Lou Waylon about her brother’s death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wooden Statue) *Analyze Wooden Statue. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Papa Quansah) *Talk to Papa Quansah about the statue he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Wooden Statue analyzed) *Examine Door Hanger. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays blackjack) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Throwing Knives; Attribute: The killer throws knives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Basement. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: CCTV, Broken Device) * Examine CCTV (Result: CCTV Footage) * Analyze CCTV Footage. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Eugenia Hestentrope) *Ask Eugenia Hestentrope about her conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: CCTV Footage analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Convention Stand) * Investigate Convention Stand. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eugenia Hestentrope; Clues: Torn Book, Motel Note, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Book. (Result: Victim’s Diary; New Suspect: Sheikh Faisal) * Talk to Sheikh Faisal about the meeting he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Diary restored) * Examine Motel Note. (Result: Notice of Eviction) * Ask Mary-Lou Waylon why she was evicted from the motel. (Prerequisite: Notice of Eviction unraveled) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Finger) * Analyze Bloody Finger. (12:00:00) *Question Papa Quansah about the victim’s severed finger. (Prerequisite: Bloody Finger analyzed) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Turntable) * Analyze Turntable. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to country music) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Expose Sheikh Faisal as an impostor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Basement Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Torture Items) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) * Analyze Victim’s Phone. (09:00:00) * Ask Louis De Rico about his dealings with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone analyzed) * Examine Torture Items. (Result: Bulletproof Vest) * Examine Bulletproof Vest. (Result: Victim’s Message) * Ask Eugenia Hestentrope why the victim gave her the bulletproof vest. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Message unraveled) * Investigate Room Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Magazines, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Practice Target) * Analyze Practice Target. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Gun Con badge) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Yellow Powder) * Analyze Yellow Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) * Take care of the killer now!. * Go to The Big Heist: Part 4. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 4 * Investigate Basement. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clues: Knife) * Examine Knife. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) * Release Papa Quansah from custody. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Soldier Equipment) * Investigate Convention Hall. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clues: Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: List of Items) * Analyze List of Items. (09:00:00) * Talk to Louis about the upcoming heist. (Prerequisite: List of Items analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Motel Balcony. (Prerequisite: Talk to Louis De Rico; Clues: Motel Basket) * Examine Motel Basket. (Result: Torn Document) * Examine Torn Document. (Result: Blueprint) * Analyze Blueprint. (06:00:00) * Warn Eugenia about the heist’s target. (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of Paradise City, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, The Big Heist: Part 4. *The case's title is an obvious reference to Blood Diamond, a 2006 American-German political war thriller film directed by Edward Zwick. * Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City